1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of revolvable racks for transporting, displaying and hanging mens'neckties, and a container for shipping the rack while it is fully loaded with ties.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The problem of efficiently organizing and storing neckties has always been a virtual nightmare for modern man. Over the years, many attempts have been made to solve this problem. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,417 to Dodoe teaches a portable rack for suspending wearing apparel and the like from rods in closets, edges of shelves and the like, involving a wheel with radially extending fingers having spring clamps on the upper surfaces thereof, a collapsible supporting bracket with a clip at one end which may be resiliently held over a rod, edge of a shelf or the like, and an arcuate holding element at the other end with a slot in which the wheel can be supported in different positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,030 to Millhuff discloses a metal wire clothes hanger having a swivel hook. The hook swivels freely about an axis lying normal to the general axis of the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,001 is directed to a portable laundry drying rack including a main support member having a plurality of spacer rod sections connected together in longitudinally aligned relationship by a coupling member and a hook end 21.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,643 to Lester teaches a clamp-on tie hanger incorporating a split metal narrow clamping ring and tie supporting pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,977 to Gandy teaches an apparatus for hanging a plurality of clothes. A hook allows the apparatus to hang from a rod or bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,738 to Koffler teaches an article of luggage or the like, incorporating removable hanger supports and hooks mounted on the luggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,985 to Sheiman teaches an external hanger for a garment carrying bag having a hook which can be swung between an operative and an idle position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,931 to Franklin concerns a hanger for ready-to-install pleated drapery panels, incorporating a coat hanger-like wire loop frame, a removable horizontal crossbar or shaft, a plurality of clamps and a J-shaped suspension hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,594 to Pulitzer et al discloses a floor standing display and merchandizing device for ties incorporating a rotatable frame and rack for hanging ties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,838 to Campbell teaches an apparatus for hanging articles of clothing or the like in a closet, involving a hook on one end and elongated, vertically extending clothing hanging hooks.
None of the prior art patents solve the age-old problems associated with neckties however, in the manner presented by the instant invention. The instant tie rack invention offers a way of displaying a lot of neckties in a very little space. The rack can be hung from any conventional bar or rod, arrives fully assembled and stocked, and requires no special tools or skills to install. The rack can either hook onto a rod or bar, or it can be fastened to the bar or rod by a clamp that may be bolted in place.